Desire Climax
by Animefanfic1234
Summary: A series of naughty stories! What do amu and Ikuto desire from each other? Something naughty, right?
1. Naughty Police

Kawaii-Hello folks! This is an updated chapter of my first chapter, which sucked :(

Amu-Kawaii always gets out of hand with the lemons

Ikuto-Nah, she should make them even hotter

Amu-Ikuto!

Ikuto-Kawaii does not own Shugo Chara

* * *

><p>My name is Hinamori Amu, and I am married to Ikuto. Here is a strange story of how we met. Hehe.<p>

"Good job Hinamori-San." My boss,Tadase, pats my shoulder."These documents are nicely filed, you are the best secretary any boss could wish for!" The day was over in the office and everyone had left.

He stares my body hungrily. I shake myself away gently,"Thank you Hotori-San." I clip the rest of the papers and stack them in a neat pile."Oh just call me Tadase." He said in a wavering tone. I felt his eyes pierce through my back.

"Yes Hotori-san" I reply kindly. What the hell is he thinking? "You can call me Tadase." He repeated in a sugar sweet voice. Suddenly he pushed me against the desk, tsk! Ow, I slammed into the edge with my stomach.

From behind he rubbed his knee between my legs. His hands groped my chest and started to reach inside of my blouse. By instinct I screamed,"LET ME GO, SICK BASTARD!" I shoved him and whacked him with my purse.

He fell back and hit the desk behind. He let out a groan of pain, I storm out of the office with tears welding in my eyes. I hastily wiped them as I strode to the parking lot. As I went to my car I noticed a card on it, an ad, every car had one on its window.

"Tch" I sigh and open my car door dumping my things in the passenger's seat."I don't need any of this crap!" I muttered to myself as I slammed the door and started the engine.

As I started driving I realized something. My car was going too fast! I'm not pushing on the pedal that hard. I was literally slicing the air, like a race car driver,"Shit, stop, stop, stop!" I hissed.

"What's wrong?" I stopped my car behind the building, where no one would see. I peered down to see and pushed the pedal again...It's broken, are you serious? First being groped by my boss, then my car goes to fast, what else?

I hear a sudden knock on my window. Did he follow me here?! I slowly turn to see a police officer. Star-struck, he was H.O.T. Striking midnight blue hair, beautiful sapphire blue eyes. My eyes trail to look at his name tag. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Even his name sounded elegant.

I must be drooling, his body, I want to-AMU! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Stop and calmly talk, you don't want to make a fool out of yourself, idiot! My conscious was right, I roll down my window.

"Y-yes?" I squeak, he chuckles at my reaction,"Miss may I please have your name? You're driving too fast." He pulls out a notepad and a pen. "H-Hinamori Amu." I mutter hastily, I didn't have the money to pay the ticket.

NO, YOU'RE KIDDING ME. Kami-sama, you are too cruel. What have I done to anger you, I sobbed to myself. "You must pay a fine of 500 dollars." He slipped the ticket in my shaky hands.

"Is there another way for me to pay the fine? I'm short on the money." I nervously reply, I feel like crying, now! A long pause, his eyes twinkled in mischief. "Well there might be. Unlock your car and go to the back seat." He smirked, I am on the edge of becoming a high-school girl.

"Eh? Why?" I stammer, is he gonna rape me? "Well I guess you'll have to pay" He sighed in pity and leaned on my car. "Fine" I grumble and stalk to the back seat. He joins me and twirls my car keys, locking the car.

"Pleasure me, and we can pretend this never happened~" He purred,"B-But!" I start protesting,"Too bad." He smirks and takes off his cap to show silky hair...damn, I want silk too...AMU!

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants to show a tent bulging out. Does this mean men get hard by staring at me? Is that a good thing? For a moment I couldn't breath, I was supposed to do something.

Seeing the confusion overcome me, he took my face and kissed me passionately. His tongue skillfully slipped in my mouth. It traced every crevice, good thing I always eat that mint candy every five minutes. I'm really craving it-AMU! STOP THINKING ABOUT MINT.

Really good, it's gonna expire this week so I better finish all those bags-AMU-I got it, got it. He took my hands and pulled out his erection, I silently gasped. He's so big, hot, and hard...

"Touch me." He cooed in my ear, it was like I was possessed when I started to massage him. He gently dipped my head down, I squeezed my eyes shut. I shyly licked it with my tongue,"C'mon, take it in."

I started sucking and licking it. Then I tried to put the whole thing in my mouth. He moaned in pleasure but it wasn't enough. I bopped my head up and down and used my hands to massage the base.

My saliva covered his pulsing member, his breathing became rougher. He gave a great moan of pleasure. His face turned tense,"I'm almost cumming! Suck harder!" He pushed my head even deeper.

"Mmm" I continued to suck it faster until suddenly hot liquid shot in my mouth. I started to cough as I swallowed his load of cum. Just when I started to wipe my mouth he grabbed me and kissed me fiercly.

He pushed me down on the seat, our mouths still locked. His hand skillfully unbuttoned my blouse and unclasped my bra.(A.N. It's strapless, just cause I like the scene where the girl still has her shirt on.)

"Wow..." He seemed stunned about how good that must've felt, and my body.

Ikuto Pov.

Once she made me cum it wasn't enough, I wanted her. I shoved her down showering her with kisses, hearing her moan was like music. That sexy voice made me hard again, seriously, I cannot hold myself back anymore.

I kissed her again, biting her ear and letting my lips trail down her slender neck. My hand pulled off her skirt. She had an arm over her head, her face flushed, and her chest rose for air.

"I-Ikuto!" I dipped my head between the valley of her breasts. My tongue sucked on her nipple, flicking the other with my hand. She let out another sweet moan, I licked my lips, I want more...

She was clumsily trying to rip off my shirt. As I kissed her again I threw my shirt on the floor of her car. I pulled the drawstring of her panties to show her wet pussy. Her face seemed to get even redder as she saw me smirk.

"Amu-koi~ Don't arouse me even more~" I teased her! I have never seen anyone get this red. She silently gasped as I spread her legs and dipped my head down between her legs."Ah!" She whimpered, I can only imagine what kind of sexy face she's making now.

"I-Ikuto!" She moaned in pleasure, she tasted sweet, almost like strawberries. I continued licking her,"I'm going to cum!" She whimpered, and she came. I got up and licked my thumb.

"D-Don't tease me." She said with an arm over her eyes. She was trying to catch her breath, my lips curved into a smirk."My strawberry really wants it, huh?" I slipped in a finger, she gasped.

Her eyes went wide as I slipped a second."Nngh.." Her eyes were now lustful, I sealed her lips shut with another fierce, hot kiss. I finally put a third, her other hand was pinching her left breast, making her moan in pleasure from both treatments.

"I'm putting it in." I reported as I took out my fingers. I rubbed my cock against her juices. She gasped, her eyes went wide and tears started streaming down her face. Inside...feels so soft and hot..

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain."Don't move!" She whimpered, her fists clenched tightly on my shirt. I let her adjust after a minute or so and slowly started to thrust inside of her.

She took shallow breaths,"Amu...time your breathing with me." I grunted,"I can't!" She protested. Soon our hips were in a rhythm and our breathing equal, after a long time or urging.

"Ikuto, go faster." She begged, her legs were wrapped around my back. My face tensed up, her moaning got louder. I slammed into her,"I'm gonna cum." I grunted as I gave my final thrusts.

"I-Ikuto! Ah!" An incredible gasp, I collapsed on top of her. Both of us were breathing hard, trying to catch our breaths.

Amu Pov.

BEST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE. WTF WAS THAT? My head is spinning, I can't think straight...that felt so good. I was breathing slowly now, my eyes wide in shock."Thank you Miss, your fine has been paid."

I laughed, he smirked and we pulled on our clothes. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and slipped it in my hand,"Call me, another round, coffee, anything." He tipped his hat and left with me smiling at the paper.

* * *

><p>Kawaii-This is a way better version, ain't I right ;)<p>

Ikuto-Hands down, yes it is

Amu-What the hell, this is so embarrassing!

Kawaii-It's sex..

Ikuto-Review!


	2. Fucked by boss?

Kawaii-Hooray! Chapter 2!

Ikuto-Thank you Lord

Utau-...

Amu-Utau, help~ I don't want this!

Ikuto-Kawaii does not own Shugo Chara

* * *

><p>Amu Pov.<p>

RING RING! RING RING! RI- I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and got up groaning,"Why do I always get up early?! Argh!" I run a finger through my hair and looked at my body.

Quite a dirty girl on the contrary, fantasizing about my boss, ah, Tsukiyomi Ikuto~ The president of Easter, he was so hot. I groggily get out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection, wearing next to nothing every morning. A simple large shirt, Ikuto...his name echoed in my head and I snapped wide awake. As soon as he was in my head I was in heaven.

"That's right!" I hurriedly brushed my teeth while unbuttoning the shirt. It slipped to the ground to expose my body. I spit the water out, after gurgling, and turned the shower head on,"Cold!" I yelped as the water hit me.

Quickly I jumped to the side and held my hand out as the water slowly heated up. I step in to let the now warm water run down my body. With one hand I poured the soap over my head.

The other hand snaked down between my legs. I rubbed myself, feeling myself get wet I slipped in a fingers."Hnn..." I let out a soft moan as my breathing slowly turned heavier. Steam rose from the water and covered the glass.

I always woke up early to have an hour of masturbation. I licked the side of my lips a I entered in a second and thrust them in."Ah.." My moans slowly grew louder and higher in pitch.

My legs gave in letting me slide down the tile wall and onto the floor. I thrust in a third, my eyes hardly open and my moans sweet. I let the water wash the lather off my hair as I squeezed one breast.

My left hand pinched and flicked my nipples back and forth,"C-Cumming!" I whimpered, my slender body quivering in pleasure as I came. I slumped down on the wall breathing hard, but I wanted more.

"What would Ikuto think?" I say through shallow breaths as I turn off the water and wrap the towel around myself."45 more minutes till I get in at 7." I giggled patting my hair dry. When I met Ikuto I wanted him.

I started to masturbate, yes I am 26, AND STILL A VIRGIN. A shock, definitely, my dream of sleeping with him can go 'bye bye'. Cause that will never happen, ever , even in a million years.

I opened the drawer next to my bed. Full of 'adult toys', if you get what I mean. I rummaged around to find a thick vibrator. One of the dildo toys I had was to attach to the head of the bed.

I slapped it on and teased myself with the thick vibrator. I gasp as it entered me,"Good...so good." I panted, I grabbed the remote and turned it on. I let out a loud moan,"Ah!"

My hands shook as I turned it onto high. I gasp as I spread my legs and thrust the toy in deeper. I panted in pleasure, my breathing heavy and my moans full of lust."Haah..." I continue to thrust it inside.

I fixed myself in a position opposing the bed head. My hand slipped past the vibrator as it rubbed the lubricant in my back hole. I winced slightly as slipped in a finger. Slowly my ass got used to it as it mixed with my juices.

I felt myself shiver as I eased the dildo inside of me."Ah!" My other hand was gripping the sheets as I moved my hips. My moans were louder as I thrust the vibrator and moved myself.

I let myself collapse on the sheets as my other hand flicked my nipples back and forth."So good." I gasped closed to an orgasm."More.." I panted as I moved faster and thrust the vibrator in a rhythm.

"I-I'm cumming!" My hips moved faster as I climaxed. I collapsed on the sheets on the sheets trying to catch my breath."W-What time?" My voice was shaky as I meekly looked at the clock.

"Gotta get up." I stood up and spread my wet legs to take out the toys. My juices and cum were dripping down my legs calling for a quick rinse. After a quick hop in and out of the shower I rummaged to the drawer to find a small bullet vibrator.

I pulled on my stockings as I clipped the wire of the vibrator to the upper hem of the white color socks. I couldn't look like this, a simple white skirt and a blouse. Before that I looked at my chest.

"Did they get bigger?" My bra seemed a bit small,"I'll go measure them after work." I muttered slipping on my clothes and tying the ribbon around the collar. My bubble colored hair was brushed and pinned up into a messy, but also neat bun.

During the drive to work all I could think about was Ikuto. The vibrator in my cunt was making it hard to control my breathing. It was on low right? Or maybe medium...let's hope I don't do anything weird today.

In the office~

"Good morning Tsukiyomi-San." I place Ikuto's cup of coffee on his desk as I sat down at mine. I was his private secretary, which meant a private office, which also meant I was having dirty thoughts.

"Amu do you have the files?" He took a sip without looking at me. His blazer was on his chair and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose...hot... His cat like eyes were so alluring and his shirt traced his muscles...

"Mmmmm." I moan, SHIT AMU WHAT DID YOU DO?! My conscience screamed in my head, THIS IS BAD! Crap, I quickly catch myself and cough as I turn the copy machine n and load it with paper.

"Y-Yes, do you wish to see them?" I felt his gaze on,"No, not right now, but..." His silky voice trailed off as he placed his glasses on his desk. He smirked as he folded his hands together and rested his chin on them

"Seems your a little naughty..." He motions me with his head towards his desk."D-Do you need anything?" AMU, THIS IS BAD, ok not bad but, ITS NOT GOOD EITHER. My second voice was pounding in my head.

My heart was beating so fast and loudly it seemed like it echoed through the room. Ikuto walked past me and locked the office door. And...I forgot to add that the president's room is the only room ON the TOP floor...shit, it's soundproof!

So is this going where I think it's going? I yelped as he easily picked me up and set me on the copy machine. It is. Suddenly his lips were pressed against mine,"Nngh..." My eyes were forced to close.

The kiss was passionate, fiery, and a battle between tongues. His hands had skillfully unbuttoned my blouse and untied my ribbon."What a sight." He tipped his head as if to acknowledge me.

My left hand was on the copy machine to keep me from falling. I was holding my collar to keep from showing my chest. I saw my reflection on the mirror I kept at my desk. My face was flushed and I was gasping for air.

He reached behind me to turn off the lights, it's dark. Sunlight poured through the windows making everything blindingly bright. His lips locked with mine again, I felt his hands pull the zipper of my skirt down.

My eyes slightly open to see him in the middle of taking off his shirt. All I was in were stockings, and my blouse. Each of us half dressed, I should've done this a hella long time ago.

I was literally wheezing for air as he took a step back to look at my body. My blouse slipped down to expose one bare shoulder. His body is so well built...my mind trailed off and my eyes slightly widened to see the bulge in his pants.

His trademark smirk appeared as he saw the vibrator."So this is what makes you feel good, not a real cock?" He unclipped the vibrator cord from my stockings and turned it to high.

I gasped and let out a moan,"Ah!" My moans filled the office and stopped as he took the bullet vibrator out. I froze as he turned the copy machine off. The light was scanning my ass,"S-Stop!"

The pleasure was so good, but the embarrassment was killing me. Tears welded in my eyes as he thrust the vibrator in deeper."Shall I let everyone know what a slut you are?" He cooed, his lips brushed past my ear.

"N-No, p-please." My voice comes out as a strained whisper, my eyes are hardly open as I continue to whimper and moan."Of course~ I can't let anyone see my cute secretary in such a state."

My face turns, what seems like it to be impossible, an even brighter shade of red. Too weak to protest I let him touch my body. It feels good, I can hardly breath. He kisses me again, locking our lips for so long I passed out for a split second.

He slides the vibrator out letting me catch my breath."Hah..." My chest heaved with weight, happiness flooded me. He spreads my legs wide so he has a perfect view."What a lewd body, already so wet."

My cum drips onto the machine, how many times have I came? His slender fingers tip up my jaw, my head feels hazy as he kisses my neck. I hear a wrapped being torn, a condom..?

I shudder as he rubs his tip against me. I freeze. It hurts."I-It hurts!" I hiss, my hands clenching into fists. Tears well in my eyes, a searing yet dull pain hurts me. I squeeze my eyes shut and blink the tears away rapidly.

"You're a virgin?" He sounds surprised, his cock is huge, big, hurts. Those words echo in my head,"So I took your virginity..." He laughs,"That makes me happy." He kisses me again, yet passionately.

My eyes go wide as he starts to thrust himself into me."Mffph!" His lips are secure over mine as he thrusts with an even pace."A-Air!" I raps, he swirls his tongue in my mouth and lets me go.

His hands lift my legs around his waist, my nails dig into his shoulders as I pant for air."So tight!" I hear him wheeze out, Ikuto grunts as his thrusts become faster and more intense."Ah!"

My moans grow loud as I cum again, I slump in his arms, both of us breathing hard."Wow..." He sounds awed,"best sex ever." I blush yet again as he takes himself out and tosses the condom in the trash.

He kissed my cheek,"My sweet secretary, I'll make you fall head over heels with me and never let any man touch you again." I was already head over heels, my I felt more happiness well up inside me.

I grab his face and kiss his lips,"My dear boss, I am already head over heels with you." We both smile and kiss again.

My dearest husband was my boss, I am his wife, and we live a life a family lives, and that is a miracle.

* * *

><p>Kawaii-Not my best work, enjoy!<p>

Ikuto-Holy shit, this is awesome

Amu-Shout our to xXxWerewolfLunaxXx for reviewing!

Kawaii-Thanks girl ;) you made my day

Utau-Review!


	3. Ikuto's jealous side

**Kawaii- How about some jealousy? **

**Ikuto- this was requested by xXxWerewolfLunaxXx check out her stories! **

**Amu- What? You Kawaii... I WILL KILL YOU! **

**Ikuto- it's ok I won't hurt you...maybe...**

**Amu- Kawaii does not own us**

* * *

><p>Ikuto and I,Hinamori Amu, have been dating for about a year already. We have never had sex, but let me tell you what really happened. (WE ARE IN OUT THIRD YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL NOTE DAT)<p>

Amu Pov.

"Hey Ikuto." I walk over to my boyfriend and give him a kiss.

"Mmm hey babe, your invited to Rima's pool party right?" He asks waving an invitation in front of my face.

"Ta-da!" I pull mine out."I'm going to go shopping with the girls on Saturday, I'll see you on Sunday for the party." He smirks.

"Caaannn I come toooo?" He asks in a childish voice. Wow I never though he'd do that.

"I'mmm sorrrrrryyyy but no boys allowed!" I reply in the same voice.

We both laugh and walk to our classes.

"Amu, you and Ikuto got my invite right?" Rima asks.

"Yup. We're going to buy our swim suits on Saturday right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll help you find a sexy one." We both laugh.

"Class get back to your seats!" Nikaidou-sensi says.

After school.

"Bye Ikuto see you on Sunday." I give him a kiss.

"Bye babe." He smirks and kisses back.

We both wave bye to each other and walk to our opposite directions.

Later that day~

"Amu! Your friends are here! Are you ready?" My mom calls from downstairs.

"Yeah! Tell them to come up!" I yell as I finish up my hair.

I was wearing a pale pink tank top connected to my neck, a skirt, and my hair was tied up with a hair tie. (OUTFIT FROM THE LAST SHUGO CHARA EPISODE)

"Amu let's go." Utau says.

"Ok." I grab my tote bag and run downstairs and out the door with, Utau, and Rima. (Sorry but I don't really like Yaya)

We all walk to the mall telling each other what kind of swim suit we want.

"I want one that will make Kukai piss." Utau smirks at her thought.

"Maybe something to make Nagi look at me..." Rima whispers and blushes.

"I want something that will make Ikuto turn on." I giggle.

"Oooohhhh someone's dirty." Utau teases me.

"Nah. Oh look here we are, what store are we going to Rima?" I ask while staring up at the gorgeous mall...HEAVEN I LOVE YOU FOR MAKING THIS MALL.

"Let's go to Albatross, Holliater, and Cool Topic." She notes on her fingers.

"I think the boys are in the mall watch out, they might want to see what we bought." Utau hisses.

"Take a picture of ourselves in out bathing suits and send them to each other?" I suggest.

"No we might send them to the wrong people, and we might forget to delete them. Take the three last changing rooms at the end and if its big, we'll go in together." Rima says confidentially.

"Erm...Ok?" Utau says.

We all go to Albatross, Rima chose her suit there, none of them looked good on Utau or me.

Rima's suit was a pale yellow, it had colored raindrops on her left breast part while the other side was plain, her bikini bottom had the same raindrop like design on the left part while the other side had a thin red ribbon attached to a rod,(PICTURE BTW I SAW THIS ONCE AT ABERCROMBIE). Her bikini bottom had a red ribbon that wrapped around it and ended at a bow on the left side. Her bikini top was help together by a pale strap,like the normal ones, and the ends were red to make the red bow.

"Perfect!" Utau claps her hands together.

"It really suits you Rima!" I point out the teardrops.

"Then I'll get it." She smiles, happy with her choice as well.

We then went to Holliater and chose Utau's bathing suit.

It was a purple color two piece, with darker purple butterflies on the left breast side, the smaller butterflies were black. There was a silver small circle that held the two breast parts together and a pale purple strap that tied the bikini together. The bikini bottom was the same concept except it was held with two bows on the side, where you couldn't untie them. It had a black thin ribbon that lined both the top and bottom.

"Utau, Kukai will fall head over heels for this!" I squeal.

"It matches your hair and eyes too. Kukai will be drooling!" Rima smirks.

"I love it!" Utau admires herself in the mirror.

We finally went to Cool Topic and chose my bathing suit.

It was a two piece. The top was a pale pink with navy polka dots, the middle that helr the two breast parts was a heart that was both navy and pink. The strap was a pink color that was lined with a thin navy ribbon. The whole top was lined with a thin navy ribbon as well. The bikini bottom was the same, the whole thing was lined with a thin blue ribbon and it had two bows at the sides like Utau's only this, you could untie them. The whole design was the same.

"That will be $33" The clerk said. He was smirking at me.

I glared and slammed exactly 33 dollars on the counter.

"Call me." He hands a piece of paper over. I toss it in the trash can next to my foot.

I walk away with Utau and Rima all of us carrying our bags.

"I'm so excited to see what Kukai's face will look like." Utau burst into laughter.

"What about Nagi? He'll blush!"

"Ikuto might even follow me like a lost cat!" I join in the laughter.

We walk home waving goodbye to each other. Haha Ikuto I wonder what you'll think.

At Rima's house.

"Bye mom!" I wave bye as my mom drives off.

"Amu!" Rima motions me in. Nobody was there yet. Perfect.

"Amu." Utau runs over. The party didn't start in another hour and a half. Perfect for us to get ready and set up the rest of the stuff.

"I'm wearing my bikini under this." I was wearing some shorty shorts and a tank top but you could see my bikini strings.

"Us too. We'll take them off when the boys come." Utau giggles.

"C'mon we have to finish setting things up. My parents are going to be in the house ok?"

"Oh yeah Rima Utau and I are staying over remember?" I say setting my towel and bag down on the steps.

"Yeah, we'll sleep in my room. Oh yeah the guys have sex with us, do it in the room two doors next to it." Rima says casually.

Utau and I blush.

"DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT" we both yell.

After when everyone comes, the guys were in shirts and their swimming trunks while the girls were in shorts and a top. Everyone undressed to revel what they had under.

We turned heads of most guys, there come the guys.

I motion to Rima and Utau.

Ikuto Pov.

I was walking to Rima's house and bumped into Nagi and Kukai. Once we got there, woah.

The guys looked speechless. In the center of the crowd sitting by the pool were the girls. AMU WAS DAMN HOT. Wait she's talking to boys! Damn it!

The guys looked shocked then angry. Jealously.

Amu saw me and tugged Rima and Utau towards our direction.

"Hey! Let's go swim, we were waiting forever!" Utau tugs Kukai to the pull and watches him take his shirt off.

It looks like they're betting who can make a better dive.

"YOUR ON HOSHINA!" They run to the dive board and Utau shives Kukai off and makes a perfect dive.

"HAHA I WIN!" Utau splashes water at Kukai.

"Nagi, I wanna get some punch." Rima and Nagic walk to the refreshments.

"Errm..." There was an awkward silence between us.

"So you wanna swim?" I ask while taking off my shirt. Amu blushed red seeing my bare chest. I smirk and carry her, tossing her into the water with a splash. I jump in with her laughing.

I stare at her for a second too long, the water covered her creamy, porcelain skin. It glistened off her blushing face. She was so hot!

"You perverted cat!" She dunks me underwater laughing and sheirking.

I splash her and we both dunk each other.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." I get out of the water and walk to Rima's house getting stares from girls.

After I come out I get surrounded by girls.

Amu Pov.

I see Ikuto come out of Rima's house and start walking towards him, suddenly these girls start flirting with him! I glare sharply. My hair had dried out quickly, just slightly moist from the sun. My bangs cover my eyes as I stare down on the floor.

I see Ikuto look at me, but then he continues laughing and talking to the girls...Two can play at that game dick!

I walk to a group of boys from my class and start having a chat with them.

"Hey Hinamori, why aren't you with Ikuto?" A guy asks.

"He's busy with some girls." I say motioning to him.

"I see, hang with us for a bit. We hardly ever talk, how's life?"

Ikuto Pov.

I catch a glance of Amu, HOLD IT! SHE'S WITH GUYS! ONE OF THEM HAS THEIR HAND ON HER SHOULDER, THAT ASSHOLE, I. WILL. KILL. YOU!

I shove the girls aside and storm over to Amu, yank that hand off her,"You dare touch my girl and I will kill you with my fist, hear me fucker?" I hiss.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Hey, Ikuto!" Amu glares at me sharply.

I drag her towards Rima's house, second room was what Rima said.

"IKUTO DO YOU HEAR ME?! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? OLD MAN!" She helplessly tries to get away then gives in letting me drag her.

I shove her in the room and lock the door shut. I then push her on the bed and kiss her.

Amu Pov.

Ikuto shoved me right on the bed and kissed me, WAIT IS THIS GOING TO WHERE I THINK ITS GOING? Let's see one, two, three, THIRD ROOM DAMN IT!

"MMPPFF!" I try and shove Ikuto away but like that helps. He let's go and pulls my bikini strings loose letting my breasts go. I cover myself up embarassed but Ikuto pulls my hands away.

"Ikuto what are you doing?!" I say wiggling out of his grasp.

"What the fuck were you doing with those guys? You let them lay their hands on you!" Ikuto growls slowing down.

"Well you didn't seem to care about me when you were talking to those sluts!" I retort back angrily.

"Sorry, but still!"

"Hold it you were jealous?!" I gasp.

"Fuck no." He kisses me again but this time I reply back.

Both of us are naked on the bed kissing pationatley.

"This is a punishment for being a bad girl." He smirks and teases my cunt while licking my breasts.

"I-Ikuto!" I moan.

A thick thing slids into my hole,"I-IT HURTS TAKE UT OUT!" I scream.

He let's me adjust to the pain, sliding deeper and deeper getting whimpers from me.

Slowly he starts thrusting, the room is soon filled with my moans and ikuto's husky grunts,

Normal Pov.

Ikuto starts thursting even faster and faster, the slap of our butts hitting each other,(LOL)

"I-Ikkuuttooo..." Amu moans.

Ikuto shifts positions and fucks Amu doggy style.

"Does little Amu like this? Hmmm?" Ikuto says squeezing Amu's breasts.

"Y-Yes... Go faster.." Amu moans.

"Your so tight Amu." Ikuto grunts going faster.

Amu's tighten around him, she's gonna cum.

"I-IKUTO!" She clutches the bed sheets and both of them cum and falls down on the floor breathing heavily. They both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Somewhere else, the others are doing the same thing but before that...~

"OMFG THEY'RE SERIOUSLY DOING IT!" Kukai hisses.

"Shut up!" Utau snaps listening to the door.

"Damn Ikuto good job." Nagi smiles.

"They sound like they like it hehe..." Rima smirks, proud of herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii- I think this is the longest chapter... <strong>

**Amu- I actually wanna see that bikini it sounds cute. **

**Ikuto- Because I helped write it. **

**Amu- Forget I said that. **

**Kawaii- REVIEW :D **


	4. Sexy Costumes

**Kawaii- This is a suggested chapter! WOO HOO! By the way, I have read Naughty Chronicles. I admit that it's my favorite story in the whole world. The author was the one who had made me want to write something like hers. I am not trying to copy her, but she has made so many chapters it's so hard to decide what to write about, I don't always get suggestions so I have to out matters into my own hands. If you feel like I shouldn't be doing this anymore. Put in you review that you think I should stop this series. I am sorry if I wasted your time. I can end this series and make this my final chapter if you guys want to. Also, I change the names of several companies in this series because of well, copyright lol. :) **

* * *

><p>"Amu!" A voice says behind me.<p>

"Hey Utau, whats up?" I say.

"Ikuto and you are invited to my Costume Party, Rima says we should go buy costumes." Utau hands me two invites.

"Thanks, I'll tell Ikuto. Shopping on Saturday, isn't your party on Sunday." I say.

"Yup." She waves and runs off looking for Kukai.

I look at my invitation and run off looking for Ikuto.

I open the classroom door and see Ikuto sleeping. Awwwwww, no.

"Get up." I shake him, no movement. I pinch his ear,"GET. UP."

"Ow hey!" He glares up at me.

"Utau invited us to her party, here." I hand his invitation to him.

He reads it boredly and shoves it in his pocket. He motions me out the door and I follow him. Everyone had already went home though.

"Mmmm bye." He gives me a quick kiss and we both walk to our homes.

Saturday~

"RING RING RING RING!" My alarm sounds.

I hit the clock with a bam. Why did I wake up so early?...UTAU! I scramble put of my bed and hurriedly dress. I was wearing some pale pink flats, navy Capri tights, a white shirt with navy and pink writing and my white cardigan. SHOPPING TIME!

I dash to Utau's place, ten minutes to spare. I knock on the door three times.

"Hey Amu! Your here, Rima came an hour ago." Utau grins and ushers me in.

"Ok, shopping right?" I ask.

"Yeah the costume store across from the mall." Rima says looking up at the glass building in front of us. "Yeah we have to turn around." Utau says annoyed, Rima smirked.

"Oooooooo, is that Nagi?" I tease. Rima blushes red,"O-Of course not!"

"Sure, now let's go." Utau runs to the store, both of us following behind.

We walk into the store and run to the girls and ladies' costumes. I spot a devil costume that was so gorgeous! I grabbed it off the rack and ran over to the girls,"Hey what do you think of this?" I show them the costume.

"Perfect! Look at these clothes!" Utau pulls out a couples and shoves them in my hands, I catch a glimsp of a fairy and cat costume.

Rima and Utau go hunting for more as I look in a different rack. I spy some really nice additions to the devil's costume, like a trident and an adorable headband.

"Wow..." I was breathless as I spotted a gorgeous necklace, a devil's trident on a thin gold chain. The clasp was amazingly detailed with horns and outlines of small devils. It was absouletely perfect for the costume!

"Amu let's go change." Rima says nudging me, her hands full of clothes. "Yeah sure, I have to get this." I take a box that had the same imprint, the last box actually. "Hurry Amu."

I fall out of my trance and follow them into the dressing rooms. "Rima, I have a costume perfect for you." Utau tosses a yellow fabric to my side,"Amu toss it over to Rima." I try and reach for the fabric and suceed."Here you go Rima." I throw it over so that it lands on the floor, giving Rima a chance to get it.

I rummage through my costumes tossing the others on the floor."Amu, where did you get this?!" Utau exclaims picking up an angel costume on the floor that I tosses down. "I just got it, I don't want it though." I say getting my devil costume.

I undress my clothes and looked in the mirror examing myself. I unclasp my bra and looked at my breasts and then put it back on.

I put on the vinyl red shorts, then the black tank top. I slipped on the red biker cropped jacket and looked in the mirror. No it wasn't a good costume actually, it was too simple and not even devil like, NOTHING LIKE THE PICTURE.

"Utau, Rima, done?" I ask undressing again. "No." They both chorus.

My eye seemed to catch a red riding costume. I snatched it out of the pile and examined it. The costume was cute, we'll see about that.

It was a costumes with white shorts that went to mid thigh, shorty shorts. A red top that had a strip of laced, see through fabric on both sides making my bra a little visible throughout the whole shirt. A red clock was wrapped around me going to my knees, it had a cute laced ribbon to tie and a hood, the whole cloak was laced with ribbon at the hem. The shoes were red flats with white buttons, making a great addition to my costume.

"Amu ready?" Utau asks,"Rima?". "Yeah" we both chorus.

"Utau, amazing..." Utau was in an angel's costume. White capri tights that went to her knees, a white shirt with a laced fabric layered on the shirt that seemed to shimmer around. A white cardigan was eloped around her. The shoes were white flats, ballerina but what made her look like an angle were her wings. They were a nice size, perfect for a party. The light reflected off the carefully detailed feathered wings help by a white metal frame.

Rima was in pale yellow dress that went to her knees, it had white polka dots and a pale rainbow ribbon around it. On the corner of her dress was rainbow teardrops. Her show were a yellow colored flat with a laughing emoji on the corners. She had a jacket like what a clown shirt looked like except now puffy. A yellow bow was on her hair which screamed ADORABLE! "Rima it's gorgeous!" I say.

"Look at yours!" They stare at my costume, hmmm. I stare at their clothes playfully causing all of us to laugh."Well lets go buy them." Utau goes back into her dressing room.

Ask change I remember the necklace, devil or not I was getting it. I laugh at myself with the though of Ikuto.

"Amu why are you laughing?" Rima calls from the other side.

"No reason..." I pull my shirt over and take the red riding costume out with me along with the necklace."I'm done, ready?" I say standing in front of Utau's stall.

"Amu! Get in your stall now!" Utau snaps at me.

I dash in and shut the door locking it,"Why?" I hiss.

"You don't know what perverts are here! When we're ready we all come out not just one!" Rima hisses back.

"Oh fine!" I say sitting on the pile of clothes that were on the bench.

"Stubborn as always." Rima jokes,"Ready?"

"Yup." Utau says.

We walk out with our costumes and to the cashier quickly avoiding people. He grins at us while ringing up our sales. "That will be 123 dollars and 59 cents." He says smiling like an idiot.

"Ok then..." Utau, Rima, and I took out our money and added it up so that it was exact."Here." I drop the money on the counter as he puts our costumes in the bag.

"Thanks for the shopping!" He hands the bag to me, upset that I grabbed it much further away from his hand.

"Utau what time is your party? Can we come a little early?" Rima asks fiddling with her shirt.

"It's at 6 but you guys can come at 5 or whenever you want." Utau replies looking at her phone.

"I wonder what the boys will wear..." I laugh.

At Utau's house~

Amu Pov.

"Rima!" I yell running towards a petite figure.

"Amu, your hear early too?" She says pausing for me to catch up. We were both in our costumes but Rima was in a coat, my cloak was warm enough. My costume shorts were white and I didn't have any more underwear left, no laundry so I was pantyless. I bought a red bra and wore it with the shirt.

"Yup, the others won't be coming until 6." I say looking at my thin wrist watch.

"Yeah, I think Utau already finished decorations and she said Ikuto and the guys were going to be out until the party." Rima continues walking.

"Its weird how they're related, they look nothing like each other!" I exclaim.

"Yeah but Kuaki and Nagi are cousins." she says bluntly.

"So if I marry Ikuto, and Utau marries Kukai and you marry Nagi we'll be sisters!" I says counting it out on my fingers.

"Shut up Amu." Rima had a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

I giggle, as we reach Utau's house the door slams open. Utau?!,"Get in. Ikuto and the guys are coming any second. NOW!" She shoves us into the house, I say a quick hi to Souko and Aruto and follow Utau up to the room in lightning speed.

"UTAU!" A husky voice bangs on the door Utau locked."Utau, open up I know Amu and Rima are in there!"

"Yeah open up!" A voice says. Kukai and Ikuto.

"Calm down..." EVEN NAGI?!,"BUT OPEN UP."

"Too bad Ikuto you don't know what we look like we don't know what you look like fair enough." Utau says at the door.

That was a fair argue because Souko yelled at the boys for being such perverts,"BOYS! IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME TO THEM I WILL SEND YOU HOME AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED IKUTO!" Souko raged.

During the party~

The doorbell rang and Utau opened the door and motioned for us to follow. About everyone in our class came.

"Hey. Yeah, glad you cold make it! I have the assignment here I'll get it later. I love your costume!" Utau greeted everyone kindly except for the drama queen and her sluts.

"Utau dear, you could've rented a bigger room, you know Ikuto and I would appreciate it." Rikka snobbily says.

"Excuse me?" Utau glares sharply."Ikuto and you? Please he's with Amu bitch." Utau growls.

"Not tonight! I'll make sure he's doing it with me!"

"Give it a break Rikka, no one likes you." A girl with red hair and green eyes shoves Rikka away. Saaya wasn't too bad actually, she totally helped us play the best prank in history on Rikka.

"Hmfp!" Rikka grunts she catches sight of Ikuto and dashes over cuddling his arm. THAT FUCKING BITCH.

I glare at a wide eyed Ikuto who was staring at my costume, Rikka looked like a stripper.

"Yo Amu." He puts on his signature playboy smirk shoving Rikka off.

"Hey, Saaya had this great prank, we need your help." I smirk Saaya was the queen of pranks! "Sure." He says wrapping me in his arms.

"Ok, the plan is for Ikuto to distract Rikka and bring her close to the punch. Utau will stay near the punch pretending to scoop some into a cup, make sure it's half full. Rima bump into Rikka hard enough so she bumps into Utau and Utau accidentally spill the punch on Rikka. Amu take a picture and Nagi, Kuaki hook it up to the T.V and send it to everybody in the school." Saaya explain her plan and points to where we are, thats the queen of revenge now.

We get into our positions. Ikuto guided Rikka over to punch. On cue Rima "bumped" into Rikka and Utau spilled the punch.

I snapped like thirty photos, clicks of my camera going on and off. A shocked Rikka was standing there then she glared.

Everyone roared with laughter.,"Hinamori Amu!" She grabs a glass of punch and spills it on my pants luckily the camera was with Nagi. My pants! You could see through them! I grabbed my cloak and covered myself.

A slap went across Rikka's face and a flash was made, a picture! Ikuto carried me to his room and tossed me on the bed.

"Amu are you ok?" Suddenly he blushes staring at my shorts them he glares,"Why the fuck are you wearing that?"

"Well because it was cute!" I objected.

He pushed me on the bed and kissed me passionately, I reply back as our tongues from a rouge battle. He used his thin fingers and undoes the cloak. My fingers start to clumsily pull his shirt over his head.

He unbuckles his belt and let's his pants slide down. We continue kissing while he rips my shirt and tank top off to revel my red lace bra. I blush furiously.

Normal Pov.

Amu blushes furiously as her bra is reveled. Ikuto smirks as he unzips her short to revel her with no panties on.

"My, my, are we naughty here? A laced bra but no panties right?" Ikuto smirks as he kisses her neck unhooking her bra. Her nipples perk up as they feel the cool wind, Ikuto fondles one breast as he sucks on her other nipple making her moan.

Amu kneels down and pulls down Ikuto's underwear to show his pulsing member. Amu shyly licks the tip and slowly continues to lick the rest. Making Ikuto groan with pleasure,"A-Amu try sucking on it..." Amu's head bopped up and down sucking and licking on Ikuto's thick cock.

Ikuto suddenly kisses Amu pushing her on the bed, he breathes in her ear,"You so sexy Amu..." The warm air makes Amu shiver as she wraps her arms around Ikuto's waist. Ikuto smirks and teases her cunt with his cock making her moan,"Ikuto..."

Ikuto slowly enters through Amu making her whimper in pain, he stays still for a minute or so kissing Amu and slowly thrusts inside of her.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu pants, the room is filled with their moans and pants of pleasure.

"Your a bad girl Amu-koi, do you want more?" Ikuto fucks Amu doggy style.

"M-More Ikuto! I'm a bad girl, fuck me harder!" Amu moans as his dick hits her, Ikuto thrusts become slower and intense as he teasingly slaps her ass. He breathes heavily in her ear as she pants and whimpers making him smirk against her shoulder. Amu moans and screams as Ikuto hits her womb.

"Faster!" Their butts hit against each other as Ikuto thrusts faster and faster giving them both pleasure. One arm hugs Amu's waist as the other squeezes her B-75 tits. Amu hold the bed stand for support as she clutched the sheet with her other hand.

"Amu your so tight!" Ikuto pants, he feels her walls tighten around him. A warm liquid fills Amu up making them both fall down on each other. They climaxed at the same time breathing heavily. Ikuto kisses Amu passionately on the bed. They fall asleep in each other's arms, naked, with only a thin sheet as their blanket.

"Ikuto, I love you..." Ikuto kissed Amu passionately.

"I love you too." And that was the end of the passionate night...or was it?

Outside in the living room~

Kukai and Nagi manged to send the embarrassing photo of Rikka to everyone and hook it up to the T.V. Everyone roared with laughter as the photos were sent to them, pointing at the T.V screen they fell on the floor laughing like crazy.

Utau and Rima were at Ikuto's bedroom door,"Do you think they like it?" Rima asked.

"Of course!" Utau and Rima giggled and went back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii-This is a long chapter, sorry guys my computer crashed and all my files were deleted including my future chapters. Luckily this one was transferred to my iPad phew! <strong>

**Amu- Remember Kawaii changed a couple familiar company names to not copyright! Mwah love you guys for reviewing! **

**Ikuto- If you guys do not want her to continue this series tell us**

**Kawaii- I'll take up offers guys and of course suggestions are open! **

**Amu- By the way Kawaii is in her 4th year of college in medical training so she won't be able to upload chapters quickly. **

**Ikuto- R&R **


	5. Casino Sex

**Kawaii-New chapter! This was really fun for me to make, any suggestions you have, please put them in your reviews or if you got a private message from me then suggest there! **

**Amu- We are so sorry for not uploading in AGES! **

**Ikuto- Oh yeah, we are very sexy in this story -smirks-**

**Amu- Don't mind what he says AHEM...**

**Kawaii- Review please~ I hope to make this into quite a long series~**

* * *

><p>A young woman around 20 was sitting at the table shuffling cards. She turned heads od men and earned glares from woman, everyone wondered who she could be. Her pale pink hair was layer to her waist, her side bangs covered one eye. Her lips were red with lipstick as she smirked at the man who was betting with her.<p>

"Choose your cards." She said, in a flourish her hands fanned the cards, picture down on the table. She did not look up as she smirked raising her hand. She made a four sign with her fingers, her red manicured nails tapped on the table as she waited. Her gaze was at the cards and at the man, her golden orbs were full of mischief as she still did not look up.

"Four diamond, six spade, ten clover, two heart. All cards black." He said with a grin, if this woman didn't pull the right cards he won.

Her hands landed in the middle of the fan. She started from the left with one finger pushed out one card, she trailed to the middle and pushed out two with her fingers. She pushed the last one.

"Four diamond." She flipped the first card,"six spade." She smirked," ten clover" the next,"and two heart. All card black." She said holding them as a fan of four. Her head leaned on one hand as she held the cards,"I win." Her voice was mysteriously light and cold, haunting but soothing.

He shakily walked off, this woman asked nothing in return when she played this game. She shuffled her cards and tossed the, from hand to hand like a magician. She shuffled them again as a man took his seat. She fanned them out letting the last card flutter in place.

"Choose your cards." This man had bet with her many times and always lost, every person that played lost to this woman. She always chose the right cards and proved she never cheated.

"King, Queen, Joker, Jack." The man said with determination in his voice, he was going to win! Her fingers slid out the four cards slowly one by one she flipped them and let them click at the table.

"King, Queen, Joker, and Jack." She smirked holding the four cards. Her eyes were unseen in the darkness she sat in."I win." She would say after every game.

A man, chubby, fat, mustache, and cigar sat down, or at least tried.

"I bet your body." He said with a voice as he puffed his cigar looking down at the woman that never looked up."Queen, Ace, Five clover, seven heart." He demanded as she laid them down.

Her slender fingers trailed over the cards as she slid them out,"Queen. Ace. Five clover. Seven heart." She smirk as she swiped them in a fan, she fanned them out with her fingers holding them,"I win."

As she shuffled the cards she caught interest in a navy haired man. Hinamori Amu... He thought.

He sat down, her eyes flickered to look at him briefly but come back to shuffling her cards. He leaned in a breathed in her ear not surprising her, her eyes went slightly wide after his request.

He said,"Let me win this round, give your body to me..." His husky voice said. He was a handsome man, Amu could agree on that. She hadn't had sex in a while, he seemed nice.

"I will decide after three rounds." She shuffled and fanned the cards as the man smirked at him, he recited,"Ace, 3 diamond, King, and 10 clover." he knew he would never win, every man knew that.

"Ace..." She trailed off,"Three Diamond..." she continued,"king..." A mischievous smile played on her red lips,"10 clover." She did her signature trademark of swiping the cards in a four card fan,"I win."

"I see, how about...Five spade, three diamond..." The man trailed off,"seven hearts, and one Joker..."

The woman smirked. Her fanned cards waited to be chosen, her hands trailed on the third card. She slid it out along with the other three scattered in the fan.

"Five spade." She flipped the first card letting it hit the table with a snap,"three diamond...seven hearts.." The woman paused,"and a Joker." Indeed she was right. Laid out in front of him were all four cards. The woman prepared the fan again as they continued.

One more round past, Amu decided to take up his offer. He wasn't selfish like the other men. Nor did he grimace and protest when he lost. He simply let Amu do her cards, she studied him, he studied her. He was lean and well fit, a gorgeous face and his smirk made her want to fall head over heels.

She was perfect, mysterious and beautiful. Her cards made her radiance glow. She was amazing, her voice was so light and delicate. She wasn't like those girls that threw themselves at his feet. She wasn't slutty like them, no she wasn't. He smirk on her lips played as she stared at him. The man put on his trademark smirk.

"Made your choice?" He asked, her eyes looked at him. Mysteriously golden eyes peered into his sapphire orbs. Her bangs shielded one eye yet he could see it was still honey gold.

She smirked, her full red lips opened to let her enchanting voice speak,"Yes, let's go." She stood up and slid the deck of cards to the poker table. He was slightly taken back by her choice. He smirked and got up as well. His expensive looking suit was black and matched his hair.

Her slick navy dress showed her perfect curves. It went to mid thigh and was strapless. They looked like a couple as they walked to the elevator. The elevator swept both to the top floor, she opened the door to her room. Number 20, it was the largest room.

A living room, bar, kitchen. A refrigerator. A king sized canopy bed with white sheets. Am enormous bathroom and even a desk were in her room. Strangely this was the top floor, the other rooms were on the two floors under this and she had punched in a password for the elevator door to open to this room.

He smirked at her, her bangs still covered one eye. He swept her bangs to one side to revel both of her honey orbs. She looked slightly surprised but smirked. Her hand pulled his tie so she could reach his lips.

Soon she was on top of him, their tongues in a heated, fierce battle. They broke and panted for air and continued again. Her hands unbuttoned his blazer, undid his tie. She unbuttoned his second shirt obviously annoyed at this. She paused as she stared at his chest, well built six pack, her cheeks flushed. He smirked as he pulled her head closer to kiss her slender neck.

He changed the position, all he wore were his pants. He sat up and pulled the zipper of her dress down. She let it fall with a quiet thump. She was standing there in nothing but her under garments. Her heels were on the floor with her dress and his shirts. Her body was perfect.

He was now on top, they kissed hotly and broke gasping for air. Her hands meekly fumbled to pull off his belt, his thick cock was released. She smirked, she was already naked, on her knees she began to work his member in her hands. She sucked on it, licked it. Her tongue swirled around it covering it all with her saliva.

"What's you name?" he grunted as she pumped his erection.

She hesitated before answering and then stopped,"Hinamori Amu...your's?" She asked continuing.

He went on top again. She moaned as he licked and sucked on her nipples teasing them with his tongue and gently massaging them with his hands.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." He smirked watching her arch her back. His lips moved to kiss her neck and suck on it letting go with a pop. He touched the spot and continued. His hand moved to draw light circles on her thighs.

His hand touched her sensitive spot making her twitch. He smirked as he teased her, he licked it making her moan. He slid her tongue in tasting her,"You're already wet Amu?" He said her name with a seductive roll in his tone."What a pretty pink color..." he swore there was a taste of strawberries lingering in his mouth.

"D-Don't say that!" She blushed, they kissed as he entered in two fingers. He pumped them in her making her wither in his touch. She let out moans, then he out in three fingers.

She whimpered,"S-Stop teasing me!" She cried out. He smirked against her stomach watching her pant.

"My, my...Amu wants it now?" He wet the tip of his dick against her entrance, she panted. He entered her, she moaned in pleasure,"A-Amu you're so tight!" He grunted as his shaft thrust in her.

He pulled one of her legs to wrap around his back, her hands hugged his neck. The room filled with Ikuto's shallow grunts and Amu's adorable moans and whimpers.

"I-Ikuto go faster!" She whined, he kissed her and went faster. Amu's walls tighten around his thick cock in her wet hole. They gasped when they both climaxed.

They fell on their cum stained sheets panting hard. Ikuto pulled her close and kissed her again. He pulled her slender creamy legs around his as he enters again.

She gasped and panted moaning in pleasure. His thick, pulsing member hit her insides giving her more pleasure. He grunted as he thrust in her tight hole. He smirked as he kissed her neck, she arched her slender back as he continued.

She was on top on him bouncing up and down. He laid back and watched her,"Amu, you're so sexy." He whispered in her ear. She blushed red and looked away. She gave in to all his passionate kisses.

Her moan were like music to his ears, his grunts made her smirk knowing he enjoyed it. She stayed on top and leaned in to breath on his ear," I-ku-to-kun." She smirked as she saw him blush.

His hands latched on to her thin waist as he thrust faster and faster,"You like this don't you my little strawberry?" He breathed in her ear,"you're about to cum huh?" He panted.

"Y-yeah..." she gasped as they both came again, collapsing on the bed they panted hard for air. They kissed again, then broke, again panting for air.

The both fell asleep in each other's arms. Amu's chest slowly rose up and down as she breathed. Ikuto looked like a child as he slept cuddling in the sheets.

He woke up first to see her beautiful face, her body stretched our before him. He smirked and gently pecked her cheek attempting to not disturb her sleep.

He dressed into his clothes again pulling the tie. He fixed his blazer and tighten his belt. Slowly she woke up and rubbed her eyes to see him changing. She smiled.

"Wanna do it again sometime?" His husky voice breathed into her ear. They kissed passionately before they broke.

"Sure, why not. You're pretty good in bed." Amu said, he had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"My number, we'll see each other again. Amu-koi." He seductively said in her ear. She stood on her tippy toes to peck his lips.

"Alright."

So after that, Amu and Ikuto started dating. An occasional sex between them in just...some strange places. They lived a happy, and sexy ending

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii-This took forever, don't worry ill do as many suggestions as I can!<strong>

**Amu-Holy Fucking Shit, what is this? -reads it horrified- WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I LOST MY PURENESS! I hate Kawaii.**

**Kawaii-Too bad, I think everyone would like a story where you were ahem femine. **

**Amu-So you're saying I'm not attractive enough? **

**Ikuto-Don't listen to her, and REVIEW or I will come to your house and rape you...just kidding **


	6. My Teacher

**Kawaii-Hello everyone. First I have to say, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about not uploading anything in such a long time. College has been piling up, I've broke up with my fiancée,(childhood friend). There's been a lot of stress. I am grateful for those who have been sending me requests, please enjoy this chapter :). **

**Amu-Kawaii, this better be good. **

**Ikuto-Amu said it, you've been putting this off too long. Imma kil you if this chapter sucks. **

**Kawaii-Review! Shugo Chara and these characters do not belong to me. **

* * *

><p>Hinamori Amu, a young teacher currently teaching at Seiyo Private High School, the English teacher. This beautiful teacher has caught the eye of male students and the love of female students. She was drop dead gorgeous, an Aphrodite, you could say.<p>

Luscious, pink bubble gum hair was layered to mid waist. Shimmering honey golden eyes, full red lips, a long slender body and a nice bust. She walked through the chattering hallways to the teacher's lounge. _Who knew the morning sun could hurt your eyes so much. _

She covered her mouth and yawned holding the assignments for her next class. The student that loved to tease her the most, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The most popular boy in the school, a 3rd year and the idol of all girls. He smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Looking gorgeous as ever, Amu-koi~" He rolled her name off his tongue purring."Ow!" She hit his head with the folder,"Tsukiyomi, stop messing around." Her voice was sharp, she was a strict but her looks swept that away.

He pouted and walked away, Amu opened the door of the teachers lounge."Amu-sensei, did you hear about the Sports Day? Teachers have to participate too." Mashiro Rima, the math teacher groaned eating her lunch. Amu sighed,"Kukai must be pumped up, huh?"

Souma Kukai was the gym teacher, totally into sports. She sat down and poured herself a cup of warm tea to accompany her BLT sandwich. The other teachers were disappointed by the news and imitating Kukai.

The door opened,"Did you hear, we're participating in Sports Day!" Kukai pumped his fist in the air and sat down in an empty chair. He excitedly droned on about the activities that they would participate in.

35 minutes later~

"Then there's gonna be the 1,500 yard dash-" He was cut off,"Look at the time! Class is starting in five minutes!" Utau nervously shot up and scampered to the door, followed by everyone of course.

Amu calmly strode to her class and walked in."Everyone take a seat, we'll start with attendance." She sat down at her desk and started calling off names."Tsukiyomi." Ikuto glanced at her,"Here."

She closed her laptop,"Open your notebooks, we'll start off with the basics again. Your exam is in two weeks, I expect good results." She took a piece of chalk,"Grammar and punctuation."

Everyone opened their notebooks, groaning. The board was filled with notes,"I want this all copied down." Amu explained while rummaging through some papers. She finally found the homework and set that aside.

5 minutes later~

"Has everyone finished copying their notes?" Everyone chorused,"Yes, sensei." Amu nodded,"Perfect, open your text books to page 25. Tsukiyomi, read the first paragraph and correct the sentences."

Ikuto was sleeping,"Tsukiyomi! Tsukiyomi!" He jerked his head up confused,"What?" He mumbled, everyone snickered."Detention after school. Read the first paragraph on page 25 and correct the sentences."

Her voice was hard and stiff after repeating her instructions. Ikuto stood up,"Today is a hot summer day. Everyone plans to go to the beach. I'll have to bring a towel, swim suit, and sunscreen."

Ikuto flatly said,"Excellent, have a seat." He plopped down in his chair yawning. One after another the students were reading different paragraphs. A worksheet was passed out, the bell rang, her next class.

Everyone started talking as they walked out and dropped their papers at her desk. Ikuto was quite excited for detention, very excited. He smirked at Amu as he left the classroom,"See you later, Amu-koi~"

After School~

Amu leaned on her desk, Ikuto was sitting in one right in front of her."Sleeping in my class, the reviews are important, Tsukiyomi!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed."Are you listening?"

"Yeah..." He yawned and leaned back. He smirked and stood up, he towered over her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist."Hinamori-sensei, you have ts been doing it in a while, have you?" He murmured in her ear.

She went red and pushed him away,"Tsukiyomi, sit down!" Ikuto walked to the door and locked it. He then walked over and pushed her down on the desk. The papers dropped to the floor,"The f-"

"It's ok, sensei. I'll be sure to pleasure you." He smirked, undoing his tie and letting it drop to the floor. He pinned one hand and kissed her,"Mmm.."_ He's a good kisser... _It was a hot a fiery kiss exchange.

His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. _Strawberries? _He could taste the tart flavor in his mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip, saliva was dripping down the corner of her mouth.

His eyes slightly widened in surprised,"So you can look like this too, sensei~" Her face was flushed and she was panting hard with a sexy expression on her face."Nngh..." His lips trailed down her neck and to her collar bone.

He skillfully unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her strapless bra. She went red as he kissed her breast and sucked on her nipple. She let out a moan and covered her mouth,"You don't have to hold your voice back, Amu~" He purred.

He used his tongue to flick her nipple back and forth. His teeth gently nipped it, his tongue licked it."D-Don't suck on it after you've bitten it!" She whimpered, he pulled off his shirt.

She was sitting on the desk."Sensei, if you want me to continue then you'll have to do a service for me." She gritted her teeth, he watched as her hands unzipped his pants. He was rock hard.

She shyly took his erection in her hand and squeezed it. Slowly she put it in her mouth, her tongue went to work,"Amazing." He was able to gasp out, his hand in her hair as she moved her head to suck on his thick member.

He would have never imagined his teacher doing this. He let out a gasp of pleasure as he came in her mouth. She coughed as she swallowed hid load of sperm."Wow." He was in a mild shock and snapping back to reality.

He unzipped her skirt pulled her panties down."Amu, you're soaking wet." He teased, all she had on was her blouse, all he had on was his pants. He kissed her inner thigh and let his lips kiss her cunt.

She let out another moan as he licked her. She covered her face with one arm as she leaned on the desk."Hah..Iku...Ikuto..." She was calling his name out between her breaths.

He plunged his two fingers in and started teasing her,"If you stir your fing-" she cut herself off with a moan. He smirked,"I found your good spot." _When that spot is pressed inside of me, ecstasy rushes to my head._

"I need to properly prepare you Amu, so it doesn't hurt later." He cooed,"Hurry...put it in..." She whimpered with a finger in her mouth."Amu.." He gritted his teeth as he rubbed himself against her and pushed himself in.

She froze and let out a shallow gasp."So...tight...you're amazing...taking me all in..." His breathing turned rough."Move...!" Amu bit the collar of her blouse as he started to thrust himself in her.

Ikuto lifted up her legs and slammed into her."Amu...I love you..." Her eyes widened,"N-Not fair...saying it at a time like this.." She moaned as he continued to thrust inside of her.

His hand was on her hip, his other pinching her nipple. Amu's arms were wrapped around his neck, she kissed him passionately. They broke off,"Gonna..cum...!" Her moans got higher.

She felt something hot fill her up. Ikuto panted, her cum dripped onto her desk. They were both breathing hard,"Love you..." She mumbled in his ear, his eyes widened. She untangled her legs from his back and put her hands on her desk to support herself.

They silently pulled on their clothes,"Detention over.." He smirked and kissed her,"See you later, Sensei~" he purred. She wiped her desk and leaned on it covering her mouth. Her face was bright red.

With Ikuto~

Ikuto was walking back, his head fuzzy,"Is this a dream...?" He happily mumbled walking home."Ahaha, Amu loves me~" He smirked triumphantly, Ikuto got his long awaited victory.

And that is how the love of Hinamori Amu, the teacher, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the student, bloomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii-I finished...YES<strong>

**Amu-T-This is quite embarrassing, but your skills have improved.**

**Ikuto-Holy shit, I had no idea you had it in you. **

**Kawaii-Like it? Review, request!**


	7. Water Park

**Kawaii-Hello folks, heres a fresh chapter. I'd like to give credits to '**Rats xp' **for suggesting this chapter. Just a little note, I removed one of the chapters since it was somewhat 'copied' claimed by a reviewer.**

**Amu-I will not forgive you if this story gets OUT OF HAND.**

**Ikuto-Don't worry, it should be way out of hand. **

**Amu-Ikuto, don't you dare.**

**Kawaii-I do not own any of the character here and Shugo Chara, all rights to the original owners.**

* * *

><p>It's a hot summer day and Ikuto is spending the day at Amu's place."So...hot..." He groaned eating his ice cream."I'm gonna die..." He was suddenly hit was ice cold water. Amu was holding the water hose.<p>

She burst out laughing at a soaked and shocked Ikuto. He shoved the rest in his mouth and tacked her,"Ahaha! It's cold!" She shrieked as he sprayed the water at her. They both burst out laughing.

Nothing's better than cold water on a scorching hot day, isn't it? They sat down sighing in the shade of the veranda. Amu bit into a water melon slice, soaking her feet in icy water. Ikuto kicked the ice cubes around as Yoru, his cat, jumped onto his lap.

"Isn't hot, all that fur?" Amu curiously stared at Yoru. He me owed and splashed in the water. Ikuto chuckled as Yoru tried to get an ice cube. Just two days ago they had been banned from the water park.

Their 'inappropriate' business had been caught by one of the workers."It sucks we can't go back to that water park. It was huge." Ikuto said kissing Amu."I know, I can't belive we got caught." She complained.

Flash Back~

"Ahaha! Ikuto!" Amu yelped as Ikuto jumped in the water. The water glistened off Amu's slender body. It drove Ikuto crazy knowing he couldn't touch her, they were in an insanely huge public place.

Amu went slightly red seeing Ikuto's 6-pack abs and well built body. He dove in for a quick taste of her sweet lips."Ikuto, we can't.." Amu gently pushed him away, he pouted."Fine..."

He grumbled and climbed up to one of the water slides. Something caught his eye, a couple guys were surrounding Amu. His eyes narrowed as he climbed down, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey, back off. She's mine." Ikuto growled,"Wanna pick a fight, punk?" They turned to Ikuto. Amu took a step back in the water, her eyes showed fear."Move." He shoved them and took Amu's arm.

"Ikuto?" They were out of the water and he stormed randomly away."Ikuto?" He ignored her and pushed her to the wall. They were hidden by the large slides, unnoticed. He kissed her fiercly.

"I-Ikuto, we might ge-" He sealed her lips shut again, the fiery kiss turned passionate and strong. He pulled the strings of her pink bikini top and let it drop to the floor. His lips left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and collar.

She let out a moan as he sucked and licked her nipple. His other hand squeezed her breast and pulled the drawstrings of her bikini bottom. He gazed at her naked body and ran his hands down her waist.

He dropped his trunks next to her bikini and bent down. He spread her legs,"Ikuto..." She whimpered as he kissed her thigh. She was wet, his tongue kissed her went cunt."G-Gonna cum..." She moaned.

He slipped in two fingers and stirred them inside her."D-Don't stir your f-" She gasped as she came. Her cum dripped down his hand and her legs. He stood up and grabbed her shoulders."Stay away from guys!"

She looked surprised,"Huh?" She looked confused,"I was so jealous, don't let them touch you." She froze as he pushed himself in,"Hah, I-Ikuto...!" She gasped as he thrust himself inside of her.

His breathing became hard too, he lifted her leg and held her hips. Amu's sweet moans and Ikuto's deep grunts mixed together."Amu...I'm gonna come.." Their hips bucked and Ikuto's thrusts became slower and more intense, he felt Amu's walls tighten around him.

"Iku-Ikuto!" She latched herself onto him as they both climaxed. They were both trying to catch their breath,"Alright...I won't, Ikuto..." She hugged him, he leaned in to kiss her when..."Hey! You two!"

They froze and turned around,"Shit..." Ikuto hid Amu and his lower part of his body. He turned his head around,"Y-Yes?" He felt Amu heat up and shake."What the hell are you doing?" The man stormed over.

Ikuto and Amu took a tangled step back. The man went red and looked away,"Put your clothes on!" He turned around,"Ikuto, what do we do?" Amu hissed tying her bikini, with their heads down they shamefully followed the man.

"Change and come out with your belongings!" He barked, silently the two walked to the separate locker rooms. It turned out the two had gotten an insane lecture with the manager.

"You two are banned from this water park for a month! Leave!" They scampered out,"Damn, we got caught." Ikuto sighed wistfully,"Y'know...it's really hot..." The sun was glaring.

Flash Back End~

They both laughed reminiscing what happened."That was scary though, that manager, jeez." Amu groaned remembering that awfully, ear screeching lecture they earned."I swear, I almost became deaf."

Ikuto laughed,"I'm surprised, we lasted an hour listening to him." Yoru was paddling in the water with an ice cube between his front paws."Damn though, it's still hot." He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her."Mmm..." and that's what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawaii- I'd like to thank Rats xp again for requesting this story :) it's a shorter story.<strong>

**Amu- Are you kidding me, I cain't believe you Kawaii. Sex in a water park?**

**Ikuto- Woah, woah, woah, this is genius work. Bow down to the legend.**

**Amu- Tsk, review**


	8. The Force

Kawaii-Hey ya'll, how'd ya like this accent?

Amu-Oh Jesus, what's going on?

Ikuto-A new chapter, of course.

Kawaii-Thank you qwinyne101 for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, I changed your suggestion a slight bit since the homeroom teacher genre was written in the previous chapter, and it wouldn't be good if two were kinda the same and right after each other I will write a story about your second suggestion after a few chapters ;)

Amu-THANKFULLY Kawaii does not own Shugo Chara, but 'enjoy'

* * *

><p>Ikuto Pov.<p>

I, or shall I say WE (by we I mean Hinamori Amu, the chemistry teacher) have a secret. I am the playboy math teacher of Seito University. The elite students who graduate here are always, YES ALWAYS, successful.

"Sensei~ I don't get this~" A female student whined as her hand snaked around my arm, cunning. Students nowadays are all into partying and not studying. But I'm fine with that, Amu isn't at all.

We hate each other so much, at school, there's no limit. A simple facade we play or our relationship will be exposed. Its like chess, the person who makes the wrong move loses. It's a complete secret of what we are.

It simply started at a bar. The teachers were having a party for Mashiro-sensei to celebrate her wedding. Amu and I were the last to leave, and she was drunk. We checked into a hotel, viola the action.

She was drunk, I was drunk. Two adults of opposite genders together in a single room, forced to share a bed, and drunk? Obviously that led to us having sex with no idea what we were doing.

The relationship of us dating is a secret, and it has been for two years. What would happen if the handsome yet playful teacher was found dating the strict but beautiful Hinamori-sensei?

She was amazing in bed, like a split personality, literally. "Hurry and go to lunch." I took my phone out as the female students whined and walked away. '_Come over tonight- Amu_' I chuckled,'_Sure_' I slipped it in my pocket with high spirits.

At Night~ Regular Pov.

The night was cool, calm, and dark. Ikuto stepped out of his car, making sure to lock it, and stepped into the apartment complex. It was a 12 story building, high class, provided with nice staff.

He stepped in the empty elevator and pressed on the button '9'. Instantly the elevator carried him up the 8 floors and stopped at the 9th. He held the card to room 347 in his hand, continuing down the hallway until he reached the right room.

First a knock, slip of the card, and an open of the door. Amu was sitting there with her legs crossed and papers in her hands. Her golden eyes flickered up and she set her pen down.

"What took you so long?" Her voice was calm, her expression collected. He smirked as he took off his coat and sat across from her."Traffic, did I keep you waiting long?" She sighed and put her hand to her hip as if she was tired.

She was suddenly silent and looked stressed out."Hey..." She trailed off."What?" He raised an eyebrow,"Let's break up." It took Ikuto a moment to register what she said, bitter words. That what she said, bitter words.

Ikuto froze, his eyes went wide and his head was clear of the thoughts he was thinking before,"What? Why?" He saw her click her tongue and scratch her head."We're teachers, we can't be like this anymore. Ikuto, I dont know anymore..."

He grabbed her shoulders making her flinch."Why?!" He yelled,"Tell me! What is going on?!" He barked. She recoiled her thin shoulders and looked like she would cry, she bit her lip. That was it.

He grabbed her and shoved her inside her room."Ikuto!" She screamed as he threw her on the bed and loosened his tie. He grabbed her wrists,"If you won't tell me, I'll make you." He hissed.

He had her wrists tied firmly behind her back as he pulled off her pants. She started protest as he unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her bra (strapless). She heard the clinking of his belt as he unzipped his pants.

"Ikuto! Please, don't!" She was begging, pleading, that made him want her more. She froze and shuddered as he thrust his fingers in."Are you scared! Why are you getting wet?" He growled in her ear as he kissed her neck.

She was crying but letting out soft moans."Are you a slut?" She bit her lip drawing out blood."I-I'm not..." She whimpered. Her eyes went wide as he took out his fingers and pushed his cock against her.

"Uwah!" She let out a gasp as he slammed himself into her. Amu was moaning and crying, her breathing turned heavy as he continued to thrust himself in deep."S-Stop!" She cried out as he rammed himself in deep.

"Not until you tell me!" He grunted as he felt her clench around him."I'll tell you!" She panted, but it was too late. He released himself inside of her. His hot cum made her shiver.

They both came and collapsed down on the bed breathing hard. She was sobbing as he slowly started to untie her."I wanted to break up because I felt like such a bother to you! I mean, we always ignore each other and meet up for sex!"

"I wasn't sure you liked me! I like you, but I didn't want to break up! And after thinking I thought it would be best..." Her voice cracked as she cried. He felt so guilty as he hugged her.

"Idiot...I love you so much. I felt the same, we don't need to have sex to meet up. I was always busy when you were free and you were busy when I was free." Her eyes went wide as she hugged him back.

"I love you too, Ikuto..." He smiled and tilted her head placing a warm kiss on her lips.

Later~

"Look at all these bruises on my beautiful skin! It's your fault!" Amu complained holding her slender arms out for Ikuto to see. He glanced at them and laughed."I'm sorry, I won't do it next time but...they look like they could tie you to me forever..."

* * *

><p>Kawaii-Sorry if it turns out cliche, but I thought some readers would like a more forceful and sensitive side of Ikuto. Along with a cute Amu that complains about her arms ;)<p>

Amu-...SO MEAN.

Ikuto-Don't worry darling, I'll comfort you

Amu-I don't meet comfort!

Kawaii-Review!


	9. What is love?

Kawaii-Hello! I've been getting reviews that my writing has improved, yay! I literally went to the basement of my house and looked for my writing papers and essays that I did when I was in junior high and high school. Thank you my English and Drama teachers that helped me adapt to a foreign exchange. I would like to thank my Drama teachers for allowing me to write the scripts for the plays we performed :)

Amu-Wow

Ikuto-This is a bittersweet story, Kawaii's forte is writing bittersweet, but I think she's better at writing super sad ones...

Kawaii-Will you guys be satisfied with a bittersweet one?

Amu-Kawaii does not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

><p><em>Is love a blessing or is it a curse? Does it bring happiness or does it bring sadness? It makes us feel touched by the solicitude given by our lover. It makes us feel greedy by being alone. Love is a terrifying thing masked in beauty. We are too blind to see the truth hidden behind the facade that is playing. <em>

_The world is a cruel place of games and lies. Where people rise and people fall, where people live and people die. But when caught in love's web, they will not survive. Pulled away from a tranquil life. Pulled away from a tragic life. _

_Love is worse than that. Love is hate that few will understand. Love is a puzzle that few will solve. Love is a game that many win and many lose. Love is a secret that few will know. Love is pleasure that everyone will get. _

_Love is pain that tears us apart but brings us together. Love is everything and love is nothing. Love leaves the choices to you and controls you completely. Love binds us. Love is a simple shadow that people fall into. Love is strange. Love is hell. Love is heaven. _

_Love is a beautiful pain. _

"Let's end this, we hardly see each other anyways." He stood up sighing, my eyes followed him.

"Sure." My lips moved to agree, I didn't care. Why would I care? I don't even like him.

"Later then." My favorite kind of break-up. Simple, short, and to the point. Easy, it was never a serious relationship. Well maybe for him it was. The door to the small cafe closed followed by the light tinkling of the bells. I leaned back, yawning, and looked at the ceiling.

"Hinamori-san, would you like another cup of tea?" I sat up straight again to look at the waitress, Kaede. She looked solemnly at me. Her eyes had...pity in them. It pisses me off to be pitied by a person who just got her first boyfriend. As if she knew what love really is.

"Yeah, thanks." Just keep calm, not everyone knows what love is. I smiled as she came back holding a cup of tea."Hinamori-san, if you stay here too long then people may find out who you are." She whispered.

"I'll leave soon." Suddenly a man slid into the empty seat in front of me. He was also wearing sunglasses, however the suit he wore made him look like he was part of the yakuza*. (A.N. Yakuza is the Japanese Mafia. Can also mean being part of a separate underground business in the black market.)

"Hinamori-san, we can't have a famous artist like you sitting here blankly in a public café." It was the familiar husky voice of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the man who bought my paintings.

"I apologize, Tsukiyomi-san," I sarcastically start,"I can go wherever I want, you are simply a prized customer." He peers at me above his sunglasses looking surprised and amused.

"Very well, Hinamori-san," he rolls my name off his tongue and his lips form to curve his trademark smirk."As a company owner, I am well aware and concerned about your reputation if you are seen in public...like this..."

"You should be concerned about your well being as well, Tsukiyomi-san. The media will go nuts if they see you in public...like this..." I mocked his tone, he let out a laugh and clapped his hands.

I sipped my tea, carefully eyeing him. Was he a man who took love seriously? No. He seemed more like a man who could have a one-night stand and forget about it the next day. He seemed more like a player. He seemed more like a carefree lover. He seemed more like the lover who didn't care about you.

Wouldn't it be perfect? A one-night stand, simple, easy, straightforward, and easy to soho off. Perfect. Nothing is perfect. Love is not perfect. I lifted the teacup to my lips and sipped the steaming liquid.

His gaze was upon me, his cat-like eyes watching my every movement. It mystified me, his eyes so sharp. His lips, his everything. I wanted him. He seemed so powerful. High and mighty. King.

He cleared his throat as if he was going to consecrate something extremely important to the world (especially the ones that went to church).

"When will your next painting be out?" Ah. Is that the only thing we can discuss about so easily? My paintings. My job. Your job. It's like a single rose petal fluttering down. Like it hitting the surface of still water. Your words hit me like stone.

Why? Why am I feeling so unsettled and bothered about this?

"Soon, why? You want to buy it?" I leaned back and let out a chuckle.

"Yes, of course. Your paintings hold some sort of emotion that is indescribable. They seem so sad, yet full of feelings that scream out at me." Ikuto chuckled as well, I closed my eyes and took another sip of tea, once I opened them I met his gaze.

It was alluring, provoking, unsettling, mysterious, and gentle.

Gentle.

It was years since I've met a man's gaze with gentleness in his eyes. It's as if he could read me, my thoughts, my heart, my secrets, the truth.

"Why thank you, you seem to understand my paintings well." I set the empty tea cup down.

Without me noticing, he had a glass of water in front of him. There was a piece of lemon floating on the surface. It smelled sweet, its citrus scent wafting in the air. Again he continued to gaze at me with those elegant eyes.

He reached over and put his hand on mine. I was surprised. His hand was warm, big, protective... It was warm, not cold...

"Amu." My name. I stopped. He said my name.

My name. Amu. How long has it been since someone uttered my given name? The way he said it, he made my name sound like silk.

"You always look lonely-" That was it. I apologize for my brazen decision. Without thinking I leaned over the table, grabbed his tie, and kissed him.

With lips still locked, I opened my eyes slightly and met his gaze again. He looked surprised as I continued to kiss him.

Finally, I let him go. It was the first time in years that I felt lonely to part a kiss. I sat back down, hoping to still look calm. He looked surprised, very. A throbbing pain seized my heart.

Not a pain that made me cough or shout out. It was a suffocating pain that pressured me. I didn't want to remember my past. The pain of keeping my memories locked.

"Amu-" I cut him off. I could have a one-night stand, couldn't I? Couldn't I? With someone like him, it seemed like no big deal. I uttered the words I wished to take back instantly, I regret saying the words but at the same time I don't.

"Ikuto. Sleep with me. Just for one night..." And I said the one word that shocked even myself."Please." He just stared at me.

His gaze was calm, his warm hand still on mine."Ok, Amu."

Time Skip~

He kissed me passionately. Fiercly. Hotly. A battle between tongues, his hands reached for my buttons. I wrapped my arms around his neck, then released him. I removed his shirt to reveal a well built body.

He grabbed me. He kissed me. He kissed me again. He let me go. Then he pushed me down and stripped me of my clothing.

"You're so beautiful, Amu..." His warm lips locked with mine. I'm not beautiful, my heart is tainted black, I will not love, I am not beautiful inside. However I ignored the strong throbbing pain and let him explore my body.

"Hah..." I shivered as he squeezed my breasts, rolling my nipple in his mouth. Pinching the other with his finger. It felt good. Better than the men i had before.

I knew I was getting wet. The way he touched my body, gently, but impatiently, made me shiver in pleasure and surprise. He spread my legs and rubbed his fingers rubbed against me. He plunged in one, then another making me moan out in surprise.

My hands were clutching onto his shoulder, hard."Is this your sensitive spot?" He chuckled and swirled his fingers around.

"S-Stop teasing me..." My voice was pleading. I had never said this before. Not even with _him... _So what am I doing now? He slowly slid our his fingers and licked them. No one had done that.

"Sweet..." He whispered. He had his face close to mine,"Amu...for 10 years I have loved you, even when you had Tadase and other men. For years I have loved you, and I will make you mine."

I froze at his words. He loves me...I can't love him. I lifted my hands to push him away but he lifted my legs and rubbed his erection against me.

"No, stop-" too late. He slid himself in making me shudder again and let out a moan."Amu...I love you." I'm drowning in the pleasure he's giving me. The ecstasy of being with him like this.

I'm drowning in the guilt of his saying these words to me. That he still loved me when I was with Tadase and other men. I can't think anymore. He thrust himself in hard, it feels good. But his words and pleasure make my head cloudy.

He continued ram himself in and kisses me. I keep moaning as he repeats the words 'I love you'.

"I-Ikuto! I'm gonna-!" We both came. He was hot and thick, his cum inside me.

"I'm sorry, today is a safe day right?" He whispers, his voice huskier than ever.

"Yeah..." I gasp out, it's been a long time since I had a good sex. My mind trails off to the words he said to me. How can I love anyone. I'm a dirty woman, I'm not clean. I don't want to love.

Ikuto hugs me, an unfamiliar warmth fills me and surrounds me. He tilts my chin and kisses me again. A gentle kiss, a kiss so unfamiliar it makes me cry.

Midnight~

Here Ikuto is sleeping and I am sitting, staring at him. I feel like a pervert... Damn. I gaze at his sleeping face, silky sapphire hair, chiseled facial features, everything about him seemed perfect.

The words he said to me. I love you. Are they true? Did his words hold lies or the truth? My head is cloudy and I can't think. My head hurts, the throbbing pain becomes stronger. I have questions but no answers, answers but no questions.

Ikuto...what is the truth and what are the lies?

* * *

><p>Amu-For once, I like your stories. The sex is not hardcore, good job.<p>

Ikuto-Ah, Amu's just shy!

Kawaii-Please review and tell me if you like these kinds of stories. If you want me to make THIS chapter into a story then comment. I will only make an exception for a few of my chapters; since I am not so good at lovey scenes... Honestly, I'm not satisfied with leaving this chapter hanging, so I hope that I can make it more interesting by showing more perspective if I can continue it :)

Amu-Stick to simple things, its better.

Ikuto-Review~


End file.
